


Risks

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: For once, the tables are turned.





	Risks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asymptotical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/gifts).



"I wish you wouldn't take so many risks," Chrom said as he stepped up behind Robin's chair and reached to rub Robin's shoulders. 

Groaning at the contact, Robin abandoned any thought of continuing to look over the chart he'd been studying. Chrom's hands felt amazing; Chrom's hands always felt amazing... 

"A sentiment I share with you often," Robin managed, his tone playful but honest. They were both equally guilty, he supposed. But there were still Risen here and there to dispatch and Robin would never dispute that he and Chrom were very good at decimating any Risen they located. 

Robin also did intend to take it easy-- well, a little easier, once he truly couldn't hide his growing and changing body. For the moment, a loose shirt and his cloak had been more than enough. His magic hadn't changed at all and Chrom had been keeping them both sharp with their blades. 

The time would come when he'd be off the battlefield, at least for a few months. He'd never leave Chrom's side entirely, though, just as he knew Chrom would never leave him. 

"You know what I mean." Chrom leaned and kissed Robin's neck and Robin closed his eyes. 

"I do. And I will-- _won't_ \-- you know what I mean. I just want to be there..." 

Chrom kissed him again, and Robin shifted so that he could catch Chrom's mouth with his own. As nice as Chrom's lips had felt on his neck, well... 

"Robin..." 

Robin smiled. "I'll be more careful. I promise. I promise both of you." He reached down to rest a hand on his stomach and smiled. He still couldn't really believe it, but it also still wasn't the strangest thing that had happened to him. 

Chrom nodded, apparently accepting that. 

Then leaned for another kiss.


End file.
